As semiconductor devices become smaller, it becomes necessary to arrange individual components within a device such that minimal separation distances are achieved. The need to design compact component arrangements occurs most significantly in memory devices. Because of the large number of components needed to fabricate a typical dynamic-random-access-memory device (DRAM) or static-random-access-memory device (SRAM), the components must be arranged compactly if the overall device dimensions are not to become excessively large. This problem is especially critical in SRAM devices where a typical individual memory cell contains as many as six separate components.
One technique to reduce SRAM memory cell dimensions is to split the wordline over the cell. The wordline controls read and write functions to the cell by turning the access transistors on and off. By splitting the word line into two separate lines, a more symmetrical cell layout is possible. However, even with a split wordline memory cell design, a need remains to further reduce the overall cell dimensions. Although split wordline designs reduce the area of the cell, fundamental manufacturing limitations remain. Active surface regions of the cell must be made available for the interconnection leads providing supply and ground voltages to the cell. In addition, active surface area must be available for the formation of transistors providing read and write functions for the cell. However, downsizing of components can only be pursued to the limit of the line-width definition capability of the manufacturing process.
Another technique for fabricating a memory cell having a small surface area is to stack MOS transistors in a vertical arrangement. Typically, a driver transistor is formed in the substrate having source, drain, and channel regions in the substrate and a gate electrode overlying the substrate surface. Then, a load transistor is formed in a thin-film layer overlying the first transistor. By adding an additional electrical component to the device, the thin-film transistor increases the functional capacity of a device while not consuming additional surface area, or requiring further downsizing of components.
While stacking transistors in a vertical arrangement can reduce the surface area of a memory cell, valuable surface area must still be allocated for coupling electrical signals to the memory cell. The electrical signals are typically introduced by metal leads overlying the cell. As the overall area dimensions of the cell decrease, the metal leads carrying electrical signals to an from the cell must be brought closer together. Constructing a cell with stacked transistors can aggravate this problem because elaborate contact interconnections schemes are typically required in a stacked transistor memory cell. Therefore, new cell designs and process methodology must be employed if further reduction in memory cell area is to be achieved while avoiding performance degradation of the memory cell.